


Aquarium Landscaping (Legs Not Included)

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory, Blue Snow (kylocatastrophe)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 0-60 in .2 seconds, Chloe is Done (TM), Connor is an octopus, Human!RK900, M/M, Merpeople, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Tentacles, There's no plot, human!rk900 is named Niles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylocatastrophe/pseuds/Blue%20Snow
Summary: Connor is an off-color giant pacific octopus. Niles is head marine biologist, specializing in invertebrates and cephalopods. Chloe is an intern. The entire point of this is the fact that octopuses are really good mimics and tentacles are awesome.





	Aquarium Landscaping (Legs Not Included)

Usually, Connor kept to himself. He wasn't antisocial, just had no real reason to interact with anyone or anything else. His kind were more solitary. Part of that was the octopus, part of it was simply that he preferred to stay that way. Until his curiosity got the better of him.

Which was how he ended up in a holding tank. A very nice facsimile of the rocky subaquatic trench slope that he'd been plucked from, which was nice. Connor spent the first hour meticulously exploring it, reaching into nooks and squeezing into smaller spaces. It all tasted rather sterile, in a way. It was the same, but different. Much shallower. He had the impression that he was above sea level. It wasn't as off putting as he expected it to be.

At a certain point, the tank ended in a glass wall, which Connor stayed away from, unused to the slippery smoothness or how he could sort of see his own ringed tentacles in it.

Sometimes crabs appeared, and Connor wrapped them in his tentacles, cracked their poor shells, and ate them. Then retreated to a little crevasse he found by one of the rising corners. It was quickly becoming boring. In the sound, he had a constantly changing environment. In here, it was only sometimes there were crabs or preyfish, sometimes there wasn't. He figured out the pattern, and got to see where they came from.

Connor rose, staring into the air beyond the glass, patiently waiting. His rings lit up blue when the door opened, and he slowly sank back down, arms curling comfortably to cradle his head. He was bored and hungry, and would almost rather stay hungry if it meant he wasn't bored.

Dr. Niles Stern approached the octopus holding tank with the noontime feeding. He could tell the animal was beginning to get restless in the holding tank, but the exhibit had not been cleared for a new creature to move in yet. Niles poured some of the water being used to thaw the fish for feeding into the tank to lure the octopus out. The creature - Connor, was the name given to it - emerged from the den built into the tank, his dynamic skin flashing in excitement. Octopuses are not dumb creatures, and it was not surprising to Niles that Connor had already detected a schedule. After the thawed mackerel was caught and being passed along the suckers on one of Connor’s arms, Niles took off his gloves and offered one of his arms to the tank.

“Now, Chloe, we try to keep it so that only one arm is in the tank at a time. That way we don’t get into a sort of tug-of-war with the octopus!” Niles explained to the new aquarist beside him.

Connor heard this and for the first time realized a second person was standing there too. A female with yellow hair. She was looking back at Connor with huge eyes the same color as his rings.

“Don’t worry. He won’t hurt you. Well. Not on purpose. Go ahead and see if he’ll touch your hand.”

Chloe seemed to start out of her trance and offered her hand into the tank.Connor touched the new hand with one of his tentacles. To his surprise the girl tasted like the sea. Salty and almost cold to the touch. She didn’t have the warm, sterile, distinctly _human_ taste of Niles. His large eyes looked up at hers and he realized _she was the same as him._

The once-frozen and very dead mackerel wasn't even completely eaten. Connor was far more interested in Chloe's fingers. A single tentacle ended up being two, the tips curling against her wrist.

His skin, the rings, flickered, and the texture between them tightened into a rock-like mimic. Connor looked up at them both, regarding Niles and Chloe with the only kind of mute interest he was capable of. Suckers gently released from Chloe's fingertips.

Connor compared the taste, trying to understand what Chloe was. She looked like Niles, but had a flavor like a wild reef. Niles tasted like the gloves he wore. A little powdery, warm, a different kind of saltiness to what he normally encountered.

It wasn't that Chloe tasted like food, maybe if he was starving, but she was definitely, positively like him. What he did not understand was how she looked like Niles. She had legs, hands, fingers, and even had the same kind of skin. She wasn't afraid of him, or nervous, and that, Connor could understand. He settled back down, away from both the mackerel and the hands in the tank.

Niles noticed that Connor seemed to have formed a special affinity for his newest aquarist, Chloe. He had noticed the octopus being more active and alert, responding better to enrichment and feedings when it was administered by her. The girl also seemed to have bonded with the octopus more than the other staffers, so Niles was content to have her take over the care of the animal as part of her project.

Chloe knew. She knew that the Connor the octopus was of her kind. She had been abandoned as a larvae, as was customary for her species. She moved to land at her full size and had been taken in by a wealthy fisherman. She had followed a career that would allow her to remain close to her home but never before had she encountered another of her kind.

Now here she was, equipped with aquarium waders and about to do a full clean of the octopus tank. She scowled at the octopus who was happily flickering his bright colors at her, almost mockingly. This would be her first time with more than just her hand in the tank, giving her a chance to communicate with Connor. Changing just her hand would be difficult, but not as difficult as explaining to Dr Stern why there was suddenly a Wolf Eel in the tank with Connor.

The blues dimmed and brightened, fading from a rapid pace to an even, steady pattern. He did not like her waders. They were large and dark and rubbery, and had a bad, lingering taste.

She looked fairly annoyed, so Connor left her alone. Even if tugging on the tools she was using was one of his favorite things to do. They were odd, and he wasn't allowed to touch them, so he wanted to touch them. Instead, Connor's attention slid to the far end of the tank. Niles wasn't outside, which meant it was just the two of them, and his interest in things _not_ inside the tank had only been climbing.

Besides, Chloe spent almost all of her time outside of the tank. Connor wanted to see what it was like. Even suited as he was for a comfortable subaquatic existence, his curiosity was nothing short of ravenous. Connor could reach, with a great stretch, the top lip of the tank. With Chloe bent over, most of the covering grates were out of the way. He really did consider pulling himself up, but wanting Chloe to pay attention to him won out. The tentacles dropped back into the water with a loud, sharp splash.

Connor jetted water at her back for good measure. He had been _trying_ to communicate, but clearly, nobody spoke Octopus.

Then again, Connor barely spoke it either. Dialects varied wildly, working between skin texture, color, and brightness, it was a linguistic mess. Not only did a short lifespan keep the average specimen of the species from toppling the world order, the utter pandemonium of a language certainly did them no favors.

Chloe gave the octopus a withering look and glanced around the holding area. It was devoid of other humans. She chucked the scrubbing brush aside and leaned down to the water level.

“Connor? Do you understand human dialect? English?”

She sounded funny from the air to the water. Connor couldn't match her venomous glare, but his tentacles curled around each other in a slow, almost cowed manner. He moved away from the wall of the tank and reached toward her at the surface.

“Is that a yes? Can you communicate in another way?”

Something in how he moved could have conveyed a snort. Maybe it was how his siphon flared without really disturbing the sediment beside him. The rings across his body rippled in a surge that rose and fell in a visual shrug.

Chloe sighed and pushed her hair back, looking around the holding area once more. Connor bobbed in the water as he watched her scrunch her face up in extreme concentration. His skin flickered bright blue in surprise as he saw her long, dainty, _definitely human_ arm suddenly shrink back into her sleeve. She looked down at him and rolled the sleeve to reveal the stubby pectoral fin of a fully grown wolf eel.

“I’m like you, ok? Why the hell are you in here?”

Through the lens of the water, and the distortion of it and the air made Chloe look rather hilarious. Tiny little fin poking out of the rolled up sleeve. If Connor could roll his eyes, he would have. He knew this. At least the taste made more sense now. _Eel._

Connor lifted himself closer to the surface again and shot water directly at her face for her effort. He had no way to convey that he liked free, easy food, and that Niles was nice to look at. And also told him how miraculous and intelligent he was for solving (rather simple) puzzles in exchange for delicious live crabs and shrimp.

“You fucker” Chloe wiped the water off her face. At least she had just cleaned. “Do you want to be human? Even partly? You don’t have to transform fully. Do you know how?”

Connor rippled his body in response, creating a visual affirmative. He made a clear ‘shooing’ motion with his tentacles and Chloe clambered out of the tank, her arm regrowing as she did. She turned just in time to see the tentacles and mantle reform and grow into a near spitting image of well, her boss. Sitting naked in the holding tank with an exasperated expression on his face.

“Yes. I know how.”

And now he could roll his eyes. Which were very brown, and very unlike Niles. It was altogether odd, considering the fact that Connor's eyes were more of a mottled Amber with green around the lobed pupils in his octopus shape. Honestly, it was because he _couldn't_ change the shape of his pupils. They stayed the same. The rest, he could copy.

He was also surrounded in a pretty thick, nasty mucous. The remains of his mantle, and everything that had made him an off-color Pacific octopus. Chloe had just cleaned the tank, too.

“I don't want to scare him,” he said, adopting a much meeker look than anything either of them had ever seen on Niles’ face. That was wholly Connor.

He pushed himself up, skin flashing when he realized how unsteady he was on two legs. Having an equilibrium established between his ears - which were a very new addition - so high up from his feet was a recipe for disaster. Connor didn't fall, but he certainly flailed.

Connor was graceless as he climbed out of the tank, and only managed to make it a few steps from it before collapsing. As uncomfortable as the floor was, he couldn't bring himself to get up. Legs were BULLSHIT.

“How’re those bones treatin ya big guy?” Chloe watched with amusement above him. “Let’s get ya cleaned off.”

She hauled the huge power hose from the plumbing storage and seemed to take way too much enjoyment in turning it on to full pressure and watching the water pummel the lithe man on the floor.

“Any reason in particular you chose to look like my boss or was it just for sheer shock value?” Chloe was shouting over the noise of the hose.

“I…ahh… .like the way he. ahhh..looks,” Connor sputtered out as he was sprayed down.

He ended up more or less curled up against the harsh spray. There was nothing of the stringy mucous left, Chloe was just exacting her revenge about twenty-fold.

The sound of the hose drowned out not only Connor's whimpering, but also the door opening. The water was shut off abruptly at the valve.

“What the fuck is going on in here?”

Connor stiffened to the point where his muscles quivered. His skin, thankfully, did not change, but he wished he could melt right through the grate beneath him. For a good stretch of time, the only sound was the dripping water and two sets of breath. Connor was holding his, as if moving more would make him visible. Not that he was invisible.

He was struck with the hard, churning feeling that he'd done something very wrong, beyond having only four limbs. Half the recommended amount of limbs, in his opinion.

Niles wasn't angry. Just confused. Very fucking confused. Chloe, his best, brightest, and hungriest new aquarist had just been… pressure washing a naked man in front of the octopus holding tank. With the hose on at full blast. This thing was capable of peeling scale and caked on residue from aquarium landscaping. There was nary a red mark on the pale skin he could see.

The man looked up, and it was like a moving mirror.

Connor opened his mouth only to breathe a reluctant, gasping breath. Niles was off schedule. This was an unusual time for him to appear. His gut flipped, and his stupid dumb mouth said, “Hi, I'm Connor,” as if meeting someone naked in an aquarium holding tank was perfectly normal. No, he didn't just want to melt into the grate. He wanted to disappear.

Niles looked between Chloe, the man - Connor - he said his name was, and the empty tank behind them. Chloe had been frozen with a sort of horrified look on her face but she slowly met the eyes of her supervisor.

“I _knew_ it.” Niles hissed. “I knew your kind was real, dammit. 10 years at this job and finally something exciting. I _knew_ you weren’t just a very friendly octopus.”

Chloe blinked, dumbstruck, before being grabbed by her arm and pulled alongside Connor into one of the lesser-used labs. Niles threw a random drysuit undergarment at Connor to wear and went over to the lab’s holding tank to turn the salt water on. Connor looked at Chloe who looked at him with equal confusion as they watched the human. Niles turned and looked at Chloe, arms folded.

“Alright kid, you’re not an octopus too are you?” Niles asked, to which Chloe shook her head. “Can you show me your true form in this tank?”

“Uh. It’ll be a tight fit but I can try.” Chloe was still dumbfounded by the unfolding of events.

She took off her shoes and socks and clambered into the tank. Niles and Connor stood back, watching as the blonde hair and limbs retracted and reformed, leaving a 6 foot long wolf eel in the much-too-small tank.

Connor kept fiddling with the undergarment zippers, pleased with the texture beneath his fingers. It was a satisfying bumpy sort of affair, slipping easily under new fingertips.

“I could have told you that,” he muttered, moving closer to the tank. It really was too small for her, and Connor didn’t like it. His fingers skimmed over the top edge, watching the tank fill, unsure of why Chloe just showed Niles like that. Crouching, he looked at Chloe, tracing the impressive length of her tail with his eyes.

He looked back at Niles, gaze more focused somewhere on his coat. “I think she’s older than you are,” Connor said after a while, and added after a breath, “I was worried you would… be upset.” The zipper clicked under his fingers.

Chloe’s clothes were abandoned on the floor, so Connor knelt to pick them up. “That can’t be comfortable,” he told her, underwear and pants in hand. He had no idea that Chloe didn’t wear a bra, much less really know what it was.

“Impressive. Although we all know my research is much more limited to invertebrates.” Niles mused, more to himself than anyone else.

Chloe thrashed in tank. She stuck her grotesque head out of the water and jerked it toward the door. She splashed at both of them and jerked her head again.

“Oh. I’m guessing she wants us to leave since she’ll be naked when she changes.” Connor said to Niles, walking towards the exit.

“So. Do you get to choose your human form or…” Niles asked once they were outside.

His voice trailed off and he reached out to touch Connor’s face that was an almost near mirror of his own. The mer was cool to the touch and his skin sprouted freckles where Niles’ hand touched him. The octopus tendencies remained after transformation. Fascinating. Connor looked away in a blush, more freckles appearing.

“Most mers don’t. Chloe probably didn’t choose hers, for example. Eels aren’t known for their mimicry and camouflage abilities. Octopuses, however….well.” Connor gestured to himself.

“I mean. I gotta ask….why do you look like me?”

The freckles vanished in a flush, replaced by a pink color across his cheeks. It shifted between pale blue and red, as if his skin couldn’t decide what color a blush was supposed to be. Connor realized he still had Chloe’s underwear in his hands, which explained the different feel to the fabric - it definitely wasn’t the same as the drysuit unders.

“I just. I like how you look, I didn’t know what else to do. I know you and Chloe, and that’s it.” That, and he felt like he needed to prove to Chloe that he wasn’t a useless kind of merfolk who couldn’t take a different shape. Obviously, he could, he just didn’t know the first thing about people. Or other mers, anyway.

Connor looked down at the underwear, which was honestly scarcely able to be called panties. Blue lace, probably why he still even had them in his hands. It was decidedly one of his favored colors. Something told him he should probably give these back, but he didn’t really want to see how annoyed she was.

Instead, his attention moved back to Niles, who didn’t really seem to have a response. “Would it be better if I just stayed an octopus?” Connor asked. There was an attempt not to sound so meek, but it came out that way. Now that he was out of the tank, he kind of wanted to see what the whole person thing was all about. Chloe was out here instead of in the sea, so there had to be something about it. More than just pretty people.

Niles’ brows furrowed even more, and Connor was amused at the wrinkle deepening on his forehead. “Let’s just… figure out how to get you out of here.”

The redirect didn’t go over his head, but Connor did not pry. Especially not when Chloe made a very angry noise inside the lab behind them. He played the easily directed fool, “Okay.”

* * *

 

Niles was suddenly very self conscious of his small apartment. He lived alone and didn’t need a lot, nor did he have a lot of guests. He had spent the past 10 years of his life devoted to researching octopus intelligence, leading him to be the youngest researcher at the aquarium. But that meant he was lacking in the social life department, he realized as he looked around at the sparse furnishings. Maybe it was the way Connor was going around and touching everything that made him hyper-aware of all of his belongings.

“Hey! Hey don’t do that.” Niles had to rush forward to prevent Connor from licking one of his video game cartridges. Of course an octopus would be used to tasting whatever they touched. “Let’s find something for you to wear?”

Niles dug through his drawers and flung a shirt and some jeans at Connor. He found a jacket and underwear as well, throwing them all on the bed. Connor started to strip out of the dry suit unders before Niles could exit the room. Connors bare legs were mottled much like the octopus skin of his true form. They had circular scar-like tissue on them where his suckers would be. Niles found himself raking his eyes up the mer’s legs until….. Niles blushed heavily and averted to meet Connor. The smaller man looked at him with amusement, causing Niles to blush further.

“s-Sorry Connor. I’ll go…”  
  
“Niles. Touch me.”

He didn't want Niles to leave, despite the sudden unease. Connor dropped the garment, stepping over it to crowd him against the door. “I don't mind if you want to examine me.”

Connor, damn him, bit his lip briefly, “I want you to,” he said, burying his fingers in Niles’ turtleneck.

“You-” Niles swallowed, failing to get a grip on his tumultuous voice, “you don't know what you're asking.”

“I'm not stupid,” Connor shot back, brows drawn in a way that wasn't as cute when Niles did it. Still, Niles was reaching up to smooth it with his thumb. The little brown freckles cropped up in the trail his fingers left, hand smoothing a path down the mer's face.

“You'll have less of a problem if you think of it as… uh. Research.”

He had a point.

Niles’ dick agreed. Especially when Connor's mouth opened under the pad of his thumb. Hard teeth set in the way until he opened further to let Niles dig at a soft, pink tongue. Aside from the shifting of his skin, Connor was pretty much a perfect copy of a human being.

Then, Connor closed his lips and sucked.

Horny like one, too.

Connor closed his eyes and moaned around Niles’ thumb, crowding him further against the wall. He gasped as he felt Niles’ other hand brush lightly down his back, leaving a sprinkling of freckles in its wake. The human’s large hand finally reached to cup Connor’s ass and gave it a bruising squeeze.

Connor’s eyes flew open and he writhed at the touch. His naked cock was trapped between them, rutting against Nile’s khakis. The hand on his face reached around to lace through his brown hair and he was pulled into a kiss.

Connor tasted like the first breath you take when scuba diving. Salty, cold, and distinctly _oceanic._ Niles nipped and sucked at Connor’s lips, trying to take him all in. Niles tore himself off the wall, pushing Connor back towards his bed. The smaller man sprawled out and propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Niles tore his turtleneck off and unzipped his tented chinos. When he was down to his black boxer briefs, he started kissing Connor’s legs. He was fascinated by the scarred remnants of his suckers, brushing each perfect circle lightly with his lips. Niles straddled Connor’s hips and tweaked at his nipple. There was something so distinctly octopedal in the way Connor squirmed and bucked his hips below him

“Niiiiles” Connor gasped out, his whole body freckly and a blush across his cheeks. “Please.”

Niles smirked and got up slightly to shuck his underwear off before coming back to sloppily kiss Connor. He ground his hips down and wrapped a hand around both their cocks. He paused, brow furrowed, as Connor whined below him.

“Have….have you mated before….?”

Connor gave him a withering look “Obviously not, _Doctor_ , I’m still alive.”

“Oh right.” Niles began slowly grinding his hips again.

Connor wrapped his arms around Niles’ neck and whispered in his ear “I think you’ll find I’m still rather….stretchy.”

Niles wasted no time flipping him over and rummaging in the bedside drawer for lube. He massaged Connor’s ass with one hand as he warmed the lube between his other fingers. Connor was right, his skin seemed to have retained some of it’s stretch, seeing as it took one, then two of Niles’ fingers effortlessly.

Connor arched his back and pushed against Niles’ fingers to feel them deeper inside him. Niles scissored and thrusted his fingers a few times before removing them and massaging Connor’s cheeks with both hands. The bed creaked as Niles positioned himself behind Connor and gently pushed his cock in.

Connor let out a low moan as Niles bottomed out. Niles watched as freckles and even swirls of pigment appeared on Connor’s back as he began slowly rocking his hips. Connor’s whines and moans began to get louder as Niles snapped his hips faster. He pulled Connor up so he could reach around to stroke him in time to his thrusts.

Soon, Niles learned what happened to the ink response in Connor’s human form as he released black fluid over his hand. Connor continued to push back into Niles, clenching around him as he took ragged, overstimulated breaths. He felt the Niles climax and slump over him, before gently pulling out. They laid like that for several minutes, sweaty and breathing heavily until Niles rolled off and laughed at the black stain on his sheets and on his hands.

“We should get cleaned up. Join me for a shower?”

Nothing was said about the mess of ink on the bed, or the stain on Niles’ fingers. Normally, inking wasn't a pleasure response, but it had… kind of been overwhelming. And Connor didn't exactly want his dick to fall off.

The shower was another beast altogether. Connor was nothing but in Niles’ way as he tried to get the thing started. The faucet was shiny, and the water that came from the shower head cold, but much gentler than the hose. Undisturbed by the temperature, Connor got himself right under the spray.

He realized why Niles was waiting when it began to warm, and he was absolutely enamored. “I like this.” Even though the water was hard, and sterile and distinctly not salty.

Connor let Niles clean him as he pleased, pliable and soft under the man's hands. The attempt at staying clinical made something _more_ curl in his gut. “I don't think you got to really examine me,” Connor said, leaning back against Niles. That, and there was still cum in him.

He also hadn't gotten to really touch Niles in the bedroom either. Couldn't taste him except for his mouth, because arms and legs and fingers and toes weren't as multipurpose as his eight limbs were.

“I didn't get to really examine you, either,” Connor pointed out in a breathless purr, twisting easily in Niles’ arms like the squishy invertebrate he was beneath all of that human facade.

“Well you’ll have your turn. Lemme finish with you first.”

Connor tried to kiss Niles, but the larger man dodged and reached around to once again grab the globes of Connor’s ass. He kneaded at the cheeks and pulled them apart. He watched in his large bathroom mirror as his cum came dripping out of Connor.

“Look over your shoulder baby. You can see what I left in ya dripping out.”

He huffed at Niles, but pushed back into his hands with an arched back. Connor did as he was told, twisting a little. A clench stopped it, and the off-white rivulet slid down his thigh until it got washed away. Niles’ fingers pressed in to spread him, and more leaked.

“Mm…” he rocked his hips down, watching himself move, and how his body ate up those long fingers. Slow and even, Connor fucked himself on his hand, and watched Niles’ cum slip from him. He could barely look away, lip bitten between his teeth.

They were both soft for now, but Connor could feel the undercurrent of pressure winding up in his confusing guts. His hips moved with more urgency, small noises drowned out by the shower. Then, he stopped, just appraising himself in the mirror. The way Niles had one cheek pulled to bare him, and had his fingers in a gentle V to spread him. How the man's cum coated his hand and covered his thighs like some kind of pearly lube. A wash of blue rings flickered up Connor's back, and he whined.

Niles finger fucked the rest out of him, which left him trembling and overstimulated and begging for more.

“What… what else do you have to do?” The unspoken _my turn?_ lingered, a stain between a pair of lips.

“I mean….there’s so much I want to do. But you’ve been so patient though, I’ll let you have your fun now.” Niles said softly, his hands still resting by the mer’s hips.

He pressed a kiss onto Connor’s mouth and was met with clumsy but enthusiastic tongue movements. He felt Connor begin to nibble on his neck and travel down his torso. Connor seemed to want to taste every inch of Niles, and both men were more than willing to let that happen.

His path down Niles’ front was deliberate and slow. He was much better at this than actual kissing. Connor was still learning his way around the whole tongue thing. It wasn't as flexible as he was used to.

Connor paused at his nipples, incredibly amused by not only the texture, but the fact that they hardened in his mouth. He pressed Niles against the shower wall, driving him back with mostly his face. This time, his tongue was smoother. It coiled, and disappeared when he pulled off to lather attention on the other.

Arms wormed between Niles’ back and the tiles, nails digging in. It was as if he couldn't decide whether to pull him close or pin him down. Connor let up when Niles made a whimpering kind of noise. He liked that. It was a sound he wanted to eat, if he could.

With a bruising kiss, he surged back up, shoving that fixed up tongue into Niles’ open mouth. It was honestly more of a tentacle now, slick and wet. Connor curled it against Niles’ tongue. Every sound he made was muffled and delicious.

The problem now was that Connor had one leg around Niles’ hip, and wanted to get the other hooked up to fit  together even tighter. His groin slipped when he moved to try and cling to Niles, and it was his turn to moan into a waiting mouth. Connor did it again - well, sort of. It was more purposeful, a lift and downward roll of his hips. He was _supposed_ to be exploring Niles. Not his own pleasure experience.

Niles grinned as he felt Connor grind down onto him, he gently lifted his hips to increase the friction and was rewarded with a moan into his neck. He looked at Connor, who seemed to be lost in his sensations of pleasure. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed, the leg wrapped around Niles was….a bit slimy?

NIles gasped, looking down to see that in his state of heightened arousal, Connor’s lower half had transformed back into that of an octopus. He had 6 tentacles sprouting just below his navel and his two human arms wrapped around Niles’ neck. One of the tentacles that was now wrapped around Niles was caressing the swell of his ass. He was being touched in more ways than he thought possible. The suction, the coolness, the ease that the invertebrate skin slid over his. It was all too much.

“Uh. Connor?” Niles’ voice was weak and strained from arousal.

“Mmh?”

He'd noticed that he could taste Niles, but it hadn't alarmed him. One tentacle was wrapped around his leg, another wormed around his hip, and the rest were plastered against Niles’ thigh and the wall. The weight of his arms around the human's neck only increased as the tentacles twisted free and grew to a heft and girth that matched the proportions of his human torso.

The pink skin transitioned smoothly to the webbed flesh spread between the tentacles, and that in turn, continued down each dextrous limb in the ringed pattern his full octopus form sported. He did have eight of them, but three were coiled close to himself.

Connor pulled at Niles’ ass, tentacle rubbing over the flesh and pulling, mimicking what Niles had done to him earlier. The tip was curled and slim, but as they neared his hips, they were easily too thick to fit a hand around. Scarcely two. They were strong, too. The tentacle curled around Niles’ leg pulled, lifting it. Another lifted the other leg, and nothing but tentacles were holding him up against the wall.

He made another soft, confused noise before speaking. “What?”

The smooth back of the central tentacle brushed up against Niles’ balls. “I'm exploring,” he said, with enough gall to sound indignant about it. Even with his lips red from suckling on human skin. Of course, the tentacle massaging his ass decided to flick over the clenched furl of muscle. The blunt tip continued, drawing the rest of the tentacle over his hole and taint so it could meet and twist around the other nearby limb.

Niles whined, only to be met with a salty appendage in his mouth. The tentacles were cool on his overheated skin and the contrast made the suction of the tentacles so much more intense. He sucked on the tentacle in his mouth but gasped it out again when another tentacle began stroking his hardened cock and yet another brushed over his hole.

“I can’t-Connor-I’m-ahhhhh” Niles was babbling but was promptly cut off when a smooth tentacle worked its way into his ass. The suckers on Connor’s tentacle found his prostate and provided a pressure that no human could match. The mer was going to ruin sex for him, nothing would ever compare to this. Connor’s open mouth met his as he was stroked off and fucked simultaneously. All while having small suction applied all over his body from the other tentacles. He was losing it.

Connor shivered, feeling Niles clench around him. He moaned into his mouth, hands desperate, grasping at wet skin. Niles was so warm, and his skin tasted wonderful beneath his suckers.

He pulled back, watching Niles shudder and squirm, and the marks left. Rings sprung up, red and slightly textured beneath each of his suckers. Connor let go of the flesh between him and Niles’ prostate in favor of squirming inside him.

“Is it okay?” He had trouble trying to get the words out, tentacles trembling even while he held Niles aloft. Pressing deeper, Connor stretched Niles even wider while the tentacle around his cock coiled tighter. The tip teased the head, Connor quickly learning what made Niles cry and writhe.

He licked the sweat and pleasure from Niles’ skin, sucking it from his neck and shoulder. The tentacle around his middle tightened, and Connor pulled him away from the wall to pin him beneath the shower. His body blocked most of the spray.

Niles could only nod and let an almost sob in response. He was feeling more than he ever thought possible. Connor teased another tentacle into his hole and stretched him. Niles was literally and figuratively floating. His toes clenched around air as he was held up by the strong tentacles around him and the appendages in his ass and around his cock coaxed pleasure out of him at a teasing pace.

“It’s more than okay baby. Is it ok for you?” Niles tried bucking his hips and clenching into the tentacles around him.

The tentacles had enough give to squish and squeeze in, but were still form enough to pose a stretch for Niles. The man had taken two, and Connor worked the second one in. He watched and felt Niles bow in his grip, loosening enough to let him move.

“Yes, yes-yes!” In his excitement, Connor's words smashed into each other, rushed, full of gravel. “Need more. More of you,” he continued, trying to press himself completely flush with Niles.

His bottom half took to it with no problem at all, soft flesh easy to deform. It was the rest of him that didn't quite fit. Not one to give up, he sought Niles’ mouth, sinking into the seventh or eighth kiss. His tongue was definitely like a smooth tentacle now, long, dextrous and talented. The viscosity of his saliva was changing, becoming something closer to the thin slimelike film that coated his octopus body. The one coiled tentacle was trapped between them, squirming against Niles’ belly. It was still in a tight spot at, and was much slicker than the rest - except for the one in his mouth, which won by default.

Every single one of his tentacles shuddered, a spasm that rippled cross then from base to tip, followed by  a ripple of blues that nearly showed through Niles’ belly.

“I don't- I'm not… I don't want to finish, can't… can't-” it sounded like semi coherent rambling, and still couldn't stop his hips from rocking down against Niles. He squirmed desperately, stopped for a moment, and then got right back to it.

“Niles, please,” he couldn't quite articulate what he was worried about.

“What do you need Connor? Why don’t you want to finish?” Niles’ voice was strained as he tried to not focus on his own pleasure for a second. He has no clue if any of this was pleasurable for the other, but making his partners cum first was a point of pride for him.

“I don't…” he tried again, shaking above Niles. “I don't want it to come off…” the sudden coyness to his words and the tremble in his voice made it abundantly clear that he was referring to his dick. The same tightly coiled tentacle that he was rutting into Niles’ groin, and let leak all across his belly.

Connor ducked into the space above Niles’ broad shoulder, mouth against his collarbone, “I want this again. Over and over.”

He whined, pressing even deeper, feeling Niles stretch and give, then squeeze. Still, he hardly had a third of the entire length of those tentacles buried in him. Niles whined back in response. He had never felt so full.

“I-I’m sure….it won’t come off” Niles reached down to touch the tentacle in question. Truthfully he had no idea what would happen, but he also wanted this again.

As he began stroking Connor’s mating tentacle, the ones buried in his ass began writhing and the one around his cock worked more sporadically. Niles rocked himself up and down on the tentacles and stroked Connor in unison. Connor whined loudly, gripping Niles’ with more suction, and tasting as the human released onto where his mantle met his human torso.

The tentacles squirmed, trembling wildly. Niles tasted salty, a wholly different flavor to the sea, and he wanted more of that. More of his panting and shaking. There was another weak spurt, cum barely dribbling from his cock.

There was a particular sound that Niles made, a long, low shuddery groan. Connor felt it through his tentacles, reverberating through him. And this time, he tensed, actually sucking on Niles’ shoulder in an effort to muffle himself.

He ended up biting when he did actually cum. The tentacle - his cock - pulsed, and he came across Niles’ hand and over his stomach, thick, pearly and off-white. It was slow to wash away under the rainshadow he cast over Niles.

The warm, boneless fuzziness couldn't numb the thought that his cock was still attached, squeezed in Niles’ grip.

Niles rubbed the head of it, milking the last of his orgasm. Connor then slumped on top of him, his tentacles retracting and reforming into human limbs. They were both breathing heavily, the water showering over them as their naked bodies heaved on the shower floor.

“That was. That was something. Something else” Niles panted out, still feeling the ghost of Connor’s tentacles over his prostate.

Connor would have preferred to melt into the tub. His cock, reluctantly human in shape now, was soft and incredibly sensitive. Still, he hardly had the energy to move.  He just whined uselessly, muffled with where his mouth was smushed against Niles’ shoulder. The freshly formed legs were more like glorified, thick jello than actual human limbs, and even though the shower was beginning to run cold, he couldn’t even fathom moving.

“Mmmm… d-n’t wnna m’ve…” He mumbled into Niles’ shoulder. Connor nuzzled even closer somehow, curving to the form of him. It would have been nicer if the water was still hot. His arms trembled when he did manage to push himself up, residual slime briefly stretching in the space between them.

Niles looked… kinda pretty in an utterly fucked out way. Connor already liked how he looked. But now his lips were kiss bitten red, and his skin was littered with bites, hickeys and sucker marks. Connor leaned back, twisting to nudge the faucet back to warmth.  As much as he would’ve liked to stay, Niles was getting pruny. He wasn’t going to stay warm forever, either.

Niles eventually managed to get himself up and get towels for both of him. He went into his room to get clothes for both of them to wear to bed. When he came back he saw Connor just standing, still soaking wet, just stroking the towel. The mer sprouted freckles in embarrassment? when he saw Niles watching him in amusement. Niles took the towel and vigorously toweled off Connor’s hair and torso, pulling a huge old hoodie from his college over the wet hair. Connor’s eyes grew wide as he felt the fleece on his bare skin. The sweatshirt came down to Connor’s thighs and Niles felt a squirm of pleasure seeing him in nothing but his own clothes as he led them back to the bedroom. Connor stroked the soft cotton blankets and sheets as he got under them next to Niles.

“Good night Connor.”

* * *

 

Niles sat (rather uncomfortably in his chair) at his lab bench the next day, not really paying attention to what he was typing. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Chloe walk in until she had hopped up to sit on his bench.

“So. Do _you_ want to be the one to explain to the curator why one of the octos is missing? Or is he coming back? You do know where he is, don’t you?”

“I uh. Yeah I know where he is.” Niles blushed and looked away. “I’ll handle the logistics of it. I uh. Don’t think he’s gonna want to come back here. He’s staying with me.”

Chloe squinted as she watched her boss flush and shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“Niles you live in a one bedroom.” Chloe said with the raise of an eyebrow. Niles blushed further and averted his eyes. Chloe gasped and swatted at him. “You didn’t!?”

“Hey! It wasn’t just me! He was into it too!”

“Humans are nasty.”  
  
“HEY! You have to clean filters for that!”


End file.
